J
J is a supporting character in the ''Death Note'' live-action film series, appearing only in Death Note: New Generation. She is a member of Wammy's House, a technology specialist, and a friend and colleague of Ryuzaki and Near. Appearance J has long brown hair which she keeps swooped over her right shoulder, and brown eyes. She appears to be half Caucasian and half Asian.The actress who portrays J, Noemi Nakai, is half Japanese and half French. Character J is a specialist in technology with good computer tracing and hacking skills, which are traits she independently applies to investigating Kira and the Death Notes. She develops algorithms to monitor possible Death Note activity, which successfully picks up a key lead in the investigation. While working with Ryuzaki, she is able to disable security on an apartment building, and she monitors the video feed of the victim's computer which possibly saves Ryuzaki's life. However, her skills are not good enough to get around Yuki Shien's blocks on the server. She seems to like working on cases, and draws Ryuzaki into an investigation with her. She is also interested in joining the formal investigation with Ryuzaki and the Task Force, but in the end stays removed at Ryuzaki's request. J is friends with Ryuzaki and seems friendly with Near as well, who she both knows from Wammy's House. She is playful with Ryuzaki, getting him an excessive amount of sweets and going out of her way to get L's original mask for him to wear for the case. Although Ryuzaki scoffs at some of her sentimentality, the friendship is mutual and they work well together on the case. Both she and Near convince Ryuzaki to take the Kira case. J switches easily between English and Japanese. She seems to prefer English, as it's the language she chooses when she first calls Ryuzaki, and she also later reverts to English in the middle of playful a conversation with Ryuzaki. History J is a member of Wammy's House, which is how she knows Ryuzaki and Near. She seems to be fully informed on the Kira investigation and the Death Notes through Wammy's House and has been looking into the renewed Kira murders. Plot In the second episode of Death Note: New Generation, J contacts Ryuzaki just after he finishes a case in Hong Kong, bringing him another case. She has been monitoring the internet for Death Note activity and she's found a video of a girl who appears to be controlled on camera, but it's too recent for the local authorities to get involved. Ryuzaki realizes that the girl's final words are an anagram for, "Kira, I have it too." J, along with Near, convince Ryuzaki to get involved. Ryuzaki flies from Hong Kong to Japan to work the case with her. In Japan, Ryuzaki stops by J's place to pick up some things he needs to look into the victim's place. J has also gotten Ryuzaki L's original mask, so he can cover his face in case someone with Shinigami Eyes sees him. Ryuzaki scoffs, but accepts the mask. Ryuzaki enters the victim's apartment building, and J disables security feed so he can enter unmonitored. During the investigation, Ryuzaki remains in open contact with J, and they discuss the situation and what Ryuzaki deduces about the scene and the victim. J keeps a monitor on the victim's computer, and when Yuki Shien remotely turns it back on to see Ryuzaki, J immediately informs Ryuzaki of the breech, allowing Ryuzaki to put his mask back on before he can be seen on the camera. After looking into the case, Ryuzaki decides to join the Japanese Death Note Countermeasure Task Force. J wants to work with him, saying that he needs a sort of Watari figure to support him on the case. Ryuzaki refuses her offer, saying that L's greatest regret was that Watari had to die as well. J is upset about this, but accepts his decision. References Category:Humans Category:Live action film characters Category:Wammy's House Category:Needs Attention Category:Female characters